1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for providing a private mobile communication service and method of processing a call using the same, and more particularly to a system for providing a private mobile communication service separately from a public mobile communication network and method of processing a call using the same, which can provide the private mobile communication service without being connected and related to a system for providing a public mobile communication service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a private wired communication service for voice within a local area is provided through a private branch exchange (or key phone system), and a communication service for data within a local area is provided through a Local Area Network (LAN) switch using a server and a router.
Further, generally, a mobile communication service can be provided anywhere beyond a limited area, such as a local area. However, such a mobile communication service is provided using a mobile communication service system, and is not constructed to allow wireless communication to be performed without charge within a specific area.
That is, in order for a terminal of a wired private branch exchange and a mobile terminal of a subscriber to the mobile communication service to communicate with each other, a corresponding one terminal is connected to a public network through an exchange thereof, and a call from the terminal is linked to the other.
In this case, the public network includes a mobile communication network and a public switched telephone network. Therefore, there is an inconvenience in that, even though a wired communication service subscriber and a mobile communication service subscriber communicate with each other by phone within the same building, a fee is charged for the call.
Therefore, a system for providing a private mobile communication service that enables telephonic communication without charge in the case where a wired communication service subscriber and a mobile communication service subscriber call within the same specific area (for example, building, etc.) has been proposed. Such a system has been discussed in Korean Pat. Appl. No. 2000-28172. In this case, a mobile communication service system is designated as a public mobile communication service system to be differentiated from a private mobile communication service system. Further, a private wired communication service and a private mobile communication service are collectively designated as a private network.
The private mobile communication service system enables a mobile communication service subscriber registered for the private mobile communication service to be provided with a call service between the subscriber and another subscriber registered for the private mobile communication service or a subscriber of an extension telephone connected to a private branch exchange, without charge within an area in which the private mobile communication service is provided.
However, since the private mobile communication service system is positioned between base station controllers and base transceiver stations of a higher public mobile communication network in the prior art, it is subordinate to the higher public mobile communication network. Therefore, the conventional system is problematic in that the private mobile communication service system can be linked to only a public mobile communication network of a specific company supporting the private mobile communication service system.
Further, the conventional system is problematic in that, since a private base station controller of the private mobile communication service system is constructed to be linked to the base station controller of the higher public mobile communication network, all messages to be sent to or received from the private base transceiver station of the private mobile communication network must be routed to the public mobile communication network or the private mobile communication network, thus increasing a load of the private mobile communication service system.
Further, the conventional system is problematic in that, since a conventional base transceiver stations environment must be completely excluded in the case where the private mobile communication service system constructs a wireless environment, it is difficult to construct a wireless environment.
Incorporated by reference herein is U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,237 to Ian Leslie Syaers et al. entitled “Method and Apparatus for Integrated Wireless Communications in Private and Public Network Environments” that provides for wireless calls in private network environments and in public network environments. More particularly, this patent relates to communication systems that interconnect wireless networks with private networks where the private networks typically are corporate networks that connect to public networks such as PSTN, ISDN and the Internet.